


Bubblegum Coffee

by Ludusrae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Oliver, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Damn, Domestic, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can, Idiots in Love, Like, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sassy, Stargazing, Sweet and soft, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, asexual alexander, because, but not really?, cursing, flustered alex, flustered oliver, gay relationship, gays, i love them, lots of kisses, lots of swearing, romantic, short and sweet, soft, they deserve so much love, this shits kinda poetic?, very little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludusrae/pseuds/Ludusrae
Summary: Stargazing has a lot more feelings involved than Alex had previously thought.
Relationships: alexander holmes/oliver mason, oliver/alexander
Kudos: 5





	Bubblegum Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just some soft fluff that I wrote at the ass crack of dawn
> 
> Also... so I don't know how to get my thing to italicized on here??? Someone help????

One night, Oliver and I lay under the stars. We lay hand and hand and our shoulders pushed together. We lay in the back of Oliver’s hand-me-down van from his mom, on our stomachs and hands held out in front of us as we crane our heads up to see the flickering dots in the sky. I see a plane pass. 

Sometimes we would do things like that. Get all touchy-feely and close. I don’t remember when it started, not that I care all that much. It was happening at all so why should I care about how it started? I doubted Oliver remembered either, though, maybe he did, there was always the chance I could’ve been wrong. 

The point was, though… I had no idea the how, the when, or the way as to why the whole “touching” thing had started, but there was no way in hell I was going to stop it by asking unimportant questions. 

I knew I was in trouble the first time I heard him laugh and my heart danced to the sound. 

It was near the end of sophomore year. It was during the spring picnic, the one that went on every year. Everything was loud and music was playing on some big-ass speakers. Oliver had been striding around like he owned the goddamned place and to be fair… he should’ve. He tapped me on the shoulder and looked at me with that face, his face, and grinned at me, toothy and wide, as if he’d just won the fucking lottery. He leaned over my shoulders, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

I remember Noah groaning and saying something like, “jesus, get a room.” 

Oliver just laughed, all sweet and perfect, “maybe later. Care to join us?” 

“Damn, dude, that was pretty gay,” Noah made a face at the end, one that indicated his mock interest. “You know I’d always be down.” 

“Great!” 

We’d all ended up laughing at the end, and Oliver’s laugh… that was something I would’ve paid a fortune to have recorded and made my ringtone. 

Music playing from Oliver’s phone had snapped me back. 

Ba ba dum, ba ba dumbadumba, ba ba dum.

We both started swaying. Oliver closed his eyes. 

Woke up in your new apartment. 

In your twin-sized bed, 

Coffee started

Don’t remember much, 

All I know is that you talk too much

Time to go

Oliver was humming along. I joined him and soon I couldn’t help but sing along. The entire time I sang along, I couldn’t help but wonder if Oliver somehow knew I thought about him as I sang. 

“You’ve got those big blue eyes.” Oliver’s eyes were green, but that wasn’t all that important. “Drive me crazy, make me fantasize ‘bout you baby,” I whispered the last word, “and you smell so sweet, like fresh-picked daisies. Call me Dahmer ‘cuz your hearts so tasty.” 

Ba ba dum, ba ba dumbadumba, da da bum, ba ba dum.

My eyes stung ever-so-slightly, and I could feel them watering. Not a lot, just barely a little, but it was enough to blur my vision before I blinked it away. Oliver still had his eyes closed. 

“And I watched you break, like glass, you shatter.” It was ironic, I felt like I was the one that was going to shatter. “Said it’s my mistake, I make things harder.,” I sang softly, barely more than a murmur, but I knew Oliver could hear me loud and clear. He had a small smile coating his lips. “So I tried my best to shut my mouth, but all the thoughts I hid dug their way out.” I smiled too. 

Ba ba dum, ba ba dumbadumba, da da bum, ba ba dum.

The gentle strumming from the guitar with the song sounded much too soft for me to be comfortable with. A tear finally fell down my cheek and I didn’t move to wipe it away. Oliver couldn’t see it anyway. 

When I opened my mouth to continue, my voice was raspy, “said you can’t trust me. I said it’s fine because I’m not happy till I tell a lie.” It smiled like pine and fast food and it was such a weird thing that I was almost tempted to laugh. “Now my bedsheets smell like your cologne,” I went on, “and in our separate worlds we sleep alone.” It was hard not to linger on the bitterness that came with the last verse. It felt like a punch to my heart. Mostly because it felt all too true. 

The strumming faded out and it was quiet again. Oliver put his head on my shoulder and I couldn’t look over to see if his eyes were still closed. I sniffled, trying to will my cheek to dry faster, I begged to any and every god there was that he wouldn’t notice, I couldn’t even fathom the mortification if he had.   
I blinked, once, twice, thrice, before nudged him and he looked up. He didn’t notice anything wrong, or if he did he didn’t say anything, and we just stared. 

“I really like it when you sing,” he said and I swear my heart stopped for a split second before kick-starting itself again. 

“Ah-- really?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “your voice is really pretty.” 

It had always amazed me how straight-forward he was with his compliments. Oliver never faltered, never hesitated when it came to giving his affection to other people. If he thought they were good in any way he would tell them. 

“Would you sing for me again?” 

And who was I to deny him? 

“Okay.” 

It was weird. Having him ask something so sweet, it was almost sickening how sugary it was but I couldn’t trade it for anything. It was priceless. 

“Any suggestions?” 

“Bubble Gum,” he said, “y’know, the one by… uhh, Clairo? Is that it?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

Unlike the first time, Oliver didn’t close his eyes. He kept them open and trained on me. It took me a whole fifteen seconds before I looked back up into the sky. His eyes almost felt sizing. 

“Sorry I didn’t kiss you,” I wanted to so badly, “but it’s obvious I wanted to.” Oliver was so close I could feel his breath hitting the side of my neck, light and warm. "Bubblegum down my throat and it’s a curse.” 

Everything felt slow. Slower than slow, it felt like it just fucking stopped. I only knew it hadn’t because the wind was still blowing carefully and the crickets still sang like a badly orchestrated choir. I looked back over to Oliver and… People say you can only drown in blue, but I was drowning in his soft green eyes and he was looking right back at me like I’d hung the goddamned moon. He looked at me and suddenly, flowers were blooming in my chest and everything felt like it wasn’t completely falling apart even though it was because holy shit, he’s gorgeous. 

It took a whole two minutes, when the last few words of the song were sung, when I realise I had stopped singing. Neither of us moved and Oliver’s phone moved onto another song but we weren’t listening. 

“I told the stars about you,” I said, and it sounded so stupid after I said it I wouldn’t have been surprised if Oliver had scrunched up his face and pulled away to laugh at me. 

He didn’t. 

No, instead he almost seemed to have inched closer and replied, “what did they say?” 

And… for all of the stupid, stupid things I’d ever done, I answered with, “that I’m in love with you.” 

It was quiet for a few moments, the weight of my words hung in the air like wet clothes; heavy and uncomfortable. I had the incessant urge to flee, to run away, but there was also the small part of my that needed me to stay. 

I sucked in a shaky breath and went on, “you make it kinda hard not to stare. You’re perfect and I want to write a poem about you but I don’t have the right words to describe how your eyes shine and how your smile makes me feel like I’m not falling apart. You are the most precious thing to me and I would literally do anything to see you happy and hear you laughing because I swear, your laugh is the best thing I’ve ever heard and I don’t have a fucking clue where I’m going with this and… fuck, okay.” I huff and try to force a quivering smile. “All my cards are on the table now.” 

I wanted to look at him, to see his reaction but I just couldn’t and I ended up turning my heading, blinking away the tears forming in my eyes. It was funny, I didn’t even hear the stinging words of rejection and yet I was already crying. I forced my hands to push into my thighs, to keep them from shaking because I just needed something to do with them. Anything. 

So I pushed the palms of my hands into my thighs, harder and harder until it almost hurt. The burning behind my sinuses flared intense and strong, and the stinging behind my eyelids were getting annoying. I kept my eyes closed but that didn’t stop the droplets from escaping. 

“Alex,” he finally said. 

“... Yeah?” My voice shook. 

A hand on my shoulder and another on my right hand. It was warm and ground-breaking, throwing me for a whole ‘nother loop that I swore could’ve given me whiplash. I brought in a breath and held it, and then I looked up. 

Flowers grew in my lungs and although they were beautiful, I couldn’t fucking breathe, because he was smiling. Oliver was smilin- he had the audacity to smile and make me fall for him all over again. 

“Why are you-” 

And I didn’t even get to finish because he leaned forward and anything I was about to say had died on my tongue and then he was kissing me and I… Holy shit he was kissing me. 

My brain short-circuited for a moment, the only thing I could focus on was the lips on mine and the hands brushing my shoulders, which, rightfully, should’ve been the only thing I was focusing on anyway because holy fucking shit. 

It was him. It was Oliver. I was Oliver for the past few months. Since the moment we started to talk. It’s Oliver at 2 AM or it’s Oliver at 6 PM. It was Oliver when I ate, when I slept, it was him when I was studying. He was everywhere and he was everything.

It was you.

It had always been you. 

You you you. 

Like everything Oliver did, the kiss was slow, gentle, and far too soft for me to handle. It was hard to function properly. Everything was blurring and I felt a little like a frozen fish because it caught up to me all too soon that I wasn’t doing anything and holy fuck, where do I put my hands?! 

I settled for his face, what could go wrong there? And when I’d finally pressed back, it was so much better than before and suddenly it was like I needed to be kissed to breathe. Oliver’s hand slid up my neck, around to the back, and into my hair, tearing through it gingerly. I was torn between leaning back into the feeling and leaning in for another kiss. Oliver pulled back a little, pushing his forehead to mine. 

“I like you, too,” he whispered, he… if his deep voice didn’t fucking do things to my heart. 

“Fuck… okay, cool,” spoke, my voice an entire fucking octave higher than normal because Mr. Suave over there was just way too fucking perfect. If being hot were a crime, Oliver would’ve been guilty on all counts. “Cool,” I tried again, “so… okay.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t know what that means,” Oliver snorted, running his hand through my hair and it made it very hard to really concentrate on what was going on. 

“Fuck if I know,” I booted for, it was the only thing I could really think of. “Boyfriends?” 

“Yeah… but I’m just saying…” I blinked at him. “What kind of fucking Wattpad fanfic did we just become?” 

“Holy shit…”


End file.
